


The Good Luthor's

by Insertonecoin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Because I love good!mom Lillian, I don't know what I'm doing, Lena deserves a good family, Multi, My First Fanfic, The Luthors are a good family, prompts, shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertonecoin/pseuds/Insertonecoin
Summary: A serie of prompt of Lena having a loving and caring family with the Luthors.





	1. The man in the suit

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the first 3 chapters are about Lena's first day at the Luthors.
> 
> So let me know what you think.
> 
> English isn't my first lenguage so be gentle please, sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy.

Lena was 4 when her life change, mommy was gone and she was alone, some nice lady took her to a place that was full of other kids, kids like her and older kids, she knew her mom was gone but she didn't know why?.

 

She spent 4 months in that big house she was one of the younger kids there so she didn't talk to much she spent all of her time reading(trying to read like her mommy teach her but most of the time she enjoyed watching the pictures) about dinosaurs, about belugas, about another places and about penguins because c'mon penguins are fluffy and they have little ties so yes she love to read alone in the garden.

 

Lena's has four friends in that place, Pato her teddy bear Pato was a fluffy brown teddy bear that have a tied (just like the penguins she like), it was a present from her mom in her third birthday Pato was with her all the time, they play together, they read together, they pray for mommy to be in a better place, Lena tell Pato all of her secrets and Pato was always with her when she cries at night, Pato was her best friend. 

Her second and third friends where Mrs Olivia and Mr Jones. 

Mrs Olivia was the one who make the food and Mrs Olivia always gives Lena a extra portion of dessert and Mrs Olivia gives carrots to Pato because Pato loved carrots, she was nice with them and she always let Lena hide with her because the other kids were to loud when they were eating.

Mr Jones was the man who cleaned the place and he always tell Lena about his dogs and wife and some days Mr Jones bring Lena cookies that his wife makes, Lena loved Mrs Olivia and Mr Jones they were always nice to her, then we have Susie, Susie was a black cat with blue eyes that always went to Lena when she was at the garden in the grass reading her books she purred in her legs and sit by her side so yes Lena made good friends in that place.

 

But after 4 months and 15 day's an old man without hair and a nice suit (like the penguins) came to her and said

 

-"Hey Lena, you don't know who I am but I was a friend to your mom I love her and care for her, I promise her to take care of you and love you no matter what"

 

Lena look at him and didn't know what to say then he speak again

 

-"I know this is scary and it's a lot to get but you know I have a family that is so excited to meet you, I have a son his name is Lex and he's so happy to get a new little sister and I have a wife's she makes the best pancakes in all the world and she really wants to meet you" Lena keeps staring at him, he talks again " would you like to be part of our family."

 

Lena finally opened her mouth and said 

 

-"Can Pato come with us? And can I said goodbye to my friends?"

 

The man smiled to her and said "of course you can, come on little one you have a family to meet"

 

She tooks his hand and went to said goodbye to her friends.


	2. Climb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the first 3 chapters are about Lena's first day at the Luthors.
> 
> So let me know what you think.
> 
> English isn't my first lenguage so be gentle please, sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy.

After packing her things (just a few dresses and a photo of her and mommy) Lena took Pato and walk to the man in the suit, the man took her hand and said "Are you ready." She only nod slowly.

 

They drive passing a forest Lena loved the nature she always wonder if she could live in a tree with Mrs Smith and Susie after 30 minutes the car stop in front of a huge house 

 

Lena said to Pato in his ear -"It's like a castle" the man look down to her and smiled 

 

-"Well if you think this a castle then you're the princess" she smiled to him "come one princess let's meet your new brother and new mom" 

 

Lena wonder why the man was so nice to her they just meet but Lena trust her mommy so she walk trough the big doors of the house and they walk and get in a room the house it really was like a castle inside they got in front a room with closed doors the man in the suit opened the door inside the room she can see an older boy than her maybe a teen with curly and redish hair and a woman with a nice hair and pretty eyes they both stop what they were doing it looks like a game a table with black and white squares they look and her and smiled she smiled shyly the boy said 

 

-"Hey I'm your new brother Lex want to play"

 

Lena was shook but she only nodded and went to the table with him, Lex started to put everything in place to teach her how to play this game called chess.

 

When she was in front of Lex the man in suit said 

 

-"Wait kids, Lex come here" 

 

Lex stand up and went with his parents the woman with the pretty eyes put her hand in Lex shoulder and said: 

 

-"Lena we are the Luthors I am Lillian Luthor this is Lex Luthor our son and this handsome man is my husband Lionel Luthor and we like to you be part of this family would you like that." 

 

They smiled to her and she didn't get it she want her mommy so she do the only thing she could think took Pato and run of there.

 

She didn't know where to go so she run to the next tree she can found And climb the tree she was crying this people were so good to her but she wants her mommy not a new family she said to Pato.

 

-"We can live here Pato just you and me ok?" 

 

She hugged Pato soo hurt but she didn't realize that the lady with pretty eyes was trying to CLIMB the tree when she was almost there with Lena the woman asked 

 

-"Can you help me? I haven't climb a tree in years" 

 

Lena helped the woman and then she sit by her said, after a few moments of silence the woman tell 

 

-"I know you're scary this a lot for you I know you miss your mommy I think she was a great mommy right?" 

 

Lena nodded, Lillian asked 

 

-"Want to tell me about her?"

 

Lena talked about all of her memories with her mommy like how mommy read to her every night before going to bed, of how mommy sings baby beluga to her every time she was taking a bath because belugas are so smart and cute and Lena loved belugas, also she tells Lillan about her mommy super powers! (Little kisses mommy gived to her when she get hurt playing and climbing trees) or how mommy make the bestest food in the world after telling Lillian about her mommy Lena asked -" She isn't goig to get back to me right she's in heaven with my fish lulu?" Lena cried a little, then Lillian talk again

 

-" Honey can I hug you" Lena nodded and Lillian said -" yes honey your mommy is in heaven with lulu you know why?, because the best people needs to be up there you know why?, because when somebody is as good as your mom was they need to watch for another people they need to help up there so honey your mommy is up there watching you and making sure you're a happy girl but your mommy wants to you have a good family and we like you to know if you want to be part of our little family if you said yes well our family would be bigger with you and..." Lillian said looking at the teddy bear in the girl arms, Lena said in the middle of sobbing -" Pato his name is Pato" 

 

-" Ok so nice to meet you Pato so Lena can you gives us a chance to be part of our tiny family?"

 

Lena nodded 

 

-" Ok kiddo you wouldn't regret this I swear, aren't you hungry? It's been a long day what abou a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? Ummh would you like that?" Lena nodded and they went to the house Lex and Lionel were in the kitchen waiting for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open to more ideas for this fic.
> 
> Twitter: KaleLuverss  
> Tumblr: dontrainonmyparaade


	3. Carrots and Grapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the first 3 chapters are about Lena's first day at the Luthors.
> 
> So let me know what you think.
> 
> English isn't my first lenguage so be gentle please, sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy.

After eating two an a half (because Pato was hungry too) peanut butter jelly sandwich. Lex said to Lena

 

-"Hey can I call you Lee?, you know my full name is Alexander but everyone calls me Lex, so you can be Lee if you want" Lena liked how Lex find something they can have in common so she said yes to him Lionel and Lillian smiled at the interaction between the two siblings and Lionel said -" Lex why don't you show Lee her new room?"

 

-"Yes! You will love your room is white because you need to choose what color do you want but I think you would like what we do for you"

 

-" I am having my own room and I can choose the color really?

 

-" Yes Lee, come on is upstairs between my room and mom's and dad's room"

 

They went upstairs and when lena entered to the room was shook, she have her own room when she lived with mommy but it was a tiny room and she share a room in the big house with 9 more girls and this room was huge, it has a bookshelf full of colorful books about animals, about princesses, about nature, about everything she passed her hand trough the books, in the bed was a green and fluffy T-rex it looked old but it was fluffy just like Pato -"Oh you find Albert, Albert was my best friend when I was little like you so I think you would like to have another friend for you and Pato" 

 

Lena smiled -" Really? Can I keep him?" 

 

-"Yes now you can have it but a secret Albert loves grapes so give him grapes ok ? Or he would get cranky" Lex said to her 

 

-" Pato loves to eat carrots"

 

It was late and after check all the room Lena was getting tired it has been a crazy day shee needs to rest, Lillian helped her to put her jammies and tucked in bed she read a story about how winnie the pooh get trapped in the tree trying to get some honey, Lena felt asleep.

 

And that was how the Life of Lena and Pato change for ever but it was a good forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open to more ideas for this fic.
> 
> Twitter: KaleLuverss  
> Tumblr: dontrainonmyparaade

**Author's Note:**

> Open to more ideas for this fic.
> 
> Twitter: KaleLuverss  
> Tumblr: dontrainonmyparaade


End file.
